Network devices (e.g., firewalls, routers, gateways, switches, hubs, bridges, printers, webcams, etc.) may be associated with attributes that identify information relating to the network devices. The information may include configuration information, usage information, network traffic information, or the like. Based on the information, a network management device may configure or manage a network that includes the network devices.